


Fight or Flight

by airy_nothing



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x16, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airy_nothing/pseuds/airy_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine performs "I Still Believe," against Sue's "Super Bass," and it's a battle unlike any he's fought before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

He sings the song for Kurt.

His heart is focused there, too, even as he has to concentrate on his _mission,_ as he has to put himself on display for _her._

It’s a weird feeling.

Not that he doesn’t know how to flirt. Or how to fight through song, for that matter. He remembers the adrenaline of the Thunderdome, he remembers the fear of the garage battle against the Warblers.

What’s weird is fighting _through_ flirting. It’s a mix he doesn’t quite get.

He twirls before her anyway, he bounces, he catches her eye. But he can’t quite muster Freddie-Murcury levels of energy for this. It doesn’t feel _diva_. 

He spins again and raises his arms. 

When she cuts his performance short, he’s taken aback. 

She’s herself and yet not, dressed in pink and long hair, in a girly skirt and bright lipstick.  When the blacklight goes on, he’s startled. Her luminescence reminds him of the weird creatures that live in the ocean’s depths, searching for victims by giving them, literally, a glimmer of hope.   

The leopard print doesn’t escape him, though. He feels _hunted_. And that’s familiar, more familiar than he’d like. 

He swallows and tries to get back _in,_ he’s trying to catch _her,_ isn’t he?

And then there are feathers, pink feathers wafting down around him, like the whole pride just pounced a large bird and it’s all suddenly too much. Then she shoves him right off the stage. 

It has to happen this way, as much as he’d like to fight it. He _will_ fight it. 

Even as he lays himself at her feet.


End file.
